Anger Management
by xLonely Soldierx
Summary: Orihime is tasked with providing anger management to Grimmjow. Yeah...this is going to be interesting... No pairings. CHAPTER 2 UP! Please R & R! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, all! I've decided to go ahead and post a second Bleach story I've started working on for you to check out. It's called __**Anger Management**__. At this point, it's in one-shot stage, but I've made it a one-shot that could potentially turn into a full-fledge story if enough of you like it. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_A/N: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own the computer that typed this story… X)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

**Anger…in writing…**

"You want me to do _what_?"

Grimmjow's voice ricocheted off the stone walls of Orihime's room as he glared incredulously at the blue notebook and pencil in the auburn-haired girl's hands. Orihime let out a nervous laugh, shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of the Sexta Espada's cerulean glare. She then offered the items to him again, hands trembling ever so slightly.

"This will help you to better manage your anger, I promise." she said nervously. "All you do is –"

She was abruptly cut off when Grimmjow suddenly stood from the couch and started towards the door, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Wait, where are you –"

"There ain't no way in hell that I'm spending a fucking second of my time writing in a stupid notebook about _feelings_ I don't even have. You can take that shit and shove it up your narrow ass."

"B-but…it helps with anger management." Orihime said almost defensively. "And, it's Aizen-sama's orders…you'll get into trouble if you don't do something."

Effectively ignoring the girl, Grimmjow yanked the room door open and proceeded to walk out.

"_**WAIT!**_"

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks, a look of mild surprise etched into his expression. He turned to look back at the girl, who looked more surprised that he did. His expression quickly began to darken, however. Did she just yell…at _him_?

"You in a hurry to die, girl?"

Orihime took a small step forward, quietly clearing her throat. "No, I just… H-How about thinking about it this way… You can use this notebook to write down everything you think about…everything. That way, you can express all of your thoughts about everything – and everyone…including Aizen-sama – without getting in trouble for it."

Grimmjow's brow rose slightly as Orihime's words began to register in his mind. After a second or so, he walked back into the room, closing the door behind him and then leaning against it.

"_All_ of my thoughts, eh?" he finally said after about a minute of silence.

A small smile found its way to Orihime's lips. "That's right." she replied. "And what's more, the notebook is private, so nobody is allowed to see it or even know that it exists."

After another slight pause, Grimmjow pushed himself out of his leaning position and walked back towards Orihime. "Gimme the damn book." he said.

Orihime's smile widened slightly as she handed the notebook to the Sexta Espada. "Now, a couple more things," she began as Grimmjow sat on the floor underneath the small barred window, "typically in notebooks, you put the date and time at the beginning of your entries, but I just use "Day One" since I really don't know what day it is. And at the end of your entries, you say something like, "Sincerely," and then put your name."

Grimmjow looked at the girl with a blank expression. "Why the hell do I have to do that?"

Orihime opened her mouth, and then closed it again, pausing to think for a moment. "You know…I don't know, but that's how I've always done it." she said.

Grimmjow looked at the girl a second longer before grunting in reply and muttering "whatever" under his breath. He then glanced down at the notebook in his hand, mumbling a string of curses as he hesitantly opened it up to the first page and began to write...

* * *

><p><em>Day One<em>

_Time: I don't care…_

_I'm only doing this because the girl said I can write down everything that I think about everyone and everything in this stupid hell away from hell. But that doesn't make this method of anger management any less stupid than it was before she told me I could do this. Nope, this shit is still stupid, and I don't know how the hell this is supposed to help me control my anger, but whatever. Now where to start…oh, I know… This is what I think of everyone:_

_Aizen's an arrogant bastard son of a bitch. _

_Ulquiorra's a nihilistic, emo clown son of a snitch bitch. _

_Tosen's a blind, sword-happy bastard son of a bitch. _

_Gin's a fucking creepy, closet perv son of a bitch. _

_Starkk's a lazy ass son of a bitch._

_Barragan's an old, senile, five-feet-in-the-grave, loud-mouth son of a bitch._

_Halibel's a fucking shark-face son of a bitch._

_Nnoitra's a sick, twisted, pedophilic son of a bitch._

_Luppi's a fag son of a bitch (or at least he was…'til I disintegrated his ass! HA, cya never yappy bitch!)._

_Zommari's a zillion-eyed, weird ass son of a bitch._

_Szayel's a mentally unstable son of a bitch._

_Aaroniero's an ugly ass son of a bitch._

_Yammy's a giant dumbass son of a bitch._

_Yeah, that's right. They're all a bunch of SOBs, and one day I'm gonna kill every last one of them…well, I've already killed Luppi, but one day I'm gonna kill the rest of them, too. I haven't decided just how I'm gonna do it yet, but they are all gonna die…by my hands…in the most brutal way possible._

_The end, _

_Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared at his writing for a moment or so before promptly closing the notebook and tossing it and the pencil to the side, watching as it slide a little ways across the floor. His attention was then drawn to Orihime, who'd gotten up and retrieved the notebook and pencil. She walked back over to the couch, lifted up one of the cushions, and placed both the notebook and the pencil underneath it. Afterwards she turned to face Grimmjow.<p>

"So, how do you feel now after being able to write out your thoughts?" she asked.

Grimmjow stood up from where he sat against the wall, stretching slightly. "What the hell are you, a fucking shrink?"

Orihime fought to suppress the laughter that threatened to surface. "I simply want to know if it made you feel a little less…angry…about everything." she replied.

Grimmjow looked at Orihime for about a second or so, and then started toward the door once again. "How the hell should I know that?" he muttered as he pulled the door open.

"Well, are you a little less angry now?" Orihime asked, almost trying to will an answer out of the Espada.

"It's hard to tell if your less angry when your always angry, girl." Grimmjow said, walking out of the door and closing it before Orihime could ask or say anything else. Then, with an exasperated sigh, he began his trek back to his own rooms.

The auburn-haired girl stared at the door for a minute before sighing and glancing back at the seat cushion turned hiding place. "Well…he wrote something at least…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think. ALL opinions are welcome… Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xLSx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of Anger Management (sorry for the long wait DX serious case of writer's block with everything nowadays…). Enjoy!_

_A/N: I don't own Bleach…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Anger…in getting even…**

Grimmjow sat with his chin resting in his hand, staring into some void part of the room as he normally did during Aizen's meetings with the Espada. A bored sigh escaped him as his gaze fell upon the only door in the room, finding it more interesting than the meeting at hand.

_Anything_ was more interesting than these stupid meetings.

Grimmjow released another sigh, and then yawned broadly. _Man, how long is this shit gonna last, and what the hell are they even talking about anyway...?_ He scanned the table, his azure eyes touching the face of every Espada that sat there. Almost every one of them was looking towards Aizen, and some were even nodding in response to whatever it was he was talking about. Suppressing a growl, Grimmjow turned to stare at the door again. _Damn pretenders… Like they're really interested in what this shinigami bastard has to say…_

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow's eyes slowly found their way to the owner of the voice. Tosen walked around to where the Sexta Espada sat and leaned over until he was eye level with him.

"Are you paying attention to what Aizen-sama is saying, Grimmjow?" he asked. "If you are not, then I suggest you begin immediately."

Grimmjow simply stared back at the ex-shinigami captain. "You know, there's no point in getting up in my damn face like that…" he said as he leaned back in his chair. "You can't see it anyway…or did you forget that?"

Silence befell the room, and everyone looked on in pure shock as Tosen's typically calm expression transformed into one of unmistakable anger. Grimmjow watched this as well, his own expression unflinchingly blank, not giving away the fact that the man's anger was actually very amusing and making it increasingly difficult not to just burst out laughing; this seemed to anger Tosen even more. He immediately turned to Aizen, who had yet to look over at the situation playing out at his side.

"Aizen-sama, such insolence requires immediate punishment." he stated almost in declaration. "Please allow me to carry out the consequences on your behalf."

"That will not be necessary." Aizen replied coolly, finally shifting his attention to the Sexta Espada. "It seems the topics of this meeting aren't piquing your interest, Grimmjow; therefore, you may feel free to leave if you like."

It was now Grimmjow's turn to be shocked…and slightly suspicious. "What's the catch?" he asked almost instinctively.

"No catch, I assure you. Now, you may go." Aizen said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Tch…yeah right. That's the biggest fucking lie I've ever heard."

At that moment, Aizen's passively amused expression began to harden. "Grimmjow, you have been dismissed from this meeting. Get up and leave at once."

Grimmjow glared at the ex-shinigami for a moment or so before finally shrugging and getting up from the table. The trek from his seat to the door seemed longer than usual, probably because he was instinctively waiting for someone to jump him, or to be blasted with Aizen's reiatsu. General shock settled upon him when he'd made it all the way to the door unscathed. Without hesitation, he reached out to open the door, ignoring the suddenly blaring warning of his instincts.

And the last thing he saw was a glimpse of the hallway on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Orihime stood there frozen for a minute, staring at the floor in front of her that was now occupied by what could best be described as a "bloody mess." Blood oozed from every cut and laceration on Grimmjow's body, and it dripped from the corners of his mouth and his nose. It was a horrific sight, one that made her stomach twist and curl. Finding the ability to move again, she hurriedly knelt down and immediately began to heal the wounded Espada.<p>

_These injuries are worse than the last ones… What could he possibly have done this time?_

A few minutes passed before Grimmjow finally began to stir, and shortly thereafter, azure eyes slowly blinked open. The orange glow currently surrounding him sated the mystery of where exactly he was and why. Within seconds of him regaining consciousness, the glow faded, signifying that whatever injuries he'd obtained were now healed. At that he sat up, running a hand over his face as a recollection of the events that had put him here slowly began to replay in his head.

_Tch…should've known there was a fucking catch… _he mused mentally, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"Tosen told me to tell you…that you shouldn't be alive right now." Orihime said, immediately drawing Grimmjow's attention; Orihime hesitantly lifted her eyes to meet his. "He also said that it is by Aizen-sama's mercy that you are still alive and in one piece…and that you should always remember that…that you owe him your allegiance and your very life."

Burning rage tore through Grimmjow's veins, his glare becoming so lethal that Orihime had to immediately look away before the scream of fear welling up inside her found its way out. Moving faster than she thought herself capable of, she immediately removed the notebook and pencil from underneath the couch cushion and set them in front of Grimmjow.

"Please, don't do anything rash." Orihime said, attempting to calm the brewing storm of rage that had landed the Sexta Espada in her none-too-professional care in the first place. "They might not let you live this time. Just please…use the notebook…"

Grimmjow swatted the notebook and pencil away, and in one swift movement, he was off the couch and at the room door, tearing it open and storming down the hallway. Orihime's eyes went from the notebook now lying haphazardly on the floor to the open doorway and then back to the notebook. With a shaky sigh, she went to the door, closing it to the best of her ability, and then moved to pick the notebook and pencil up off the floor, setting the items on the table before setting down on the couch again in silence.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes had passed when Orihime's door flew open once again; the auburn-haired girl bolted upright out of her dozing state when Grimmjow walked in.<p>

"Umm…welcome back, Grimmjow." she spoke after a slight pause. "Is…everything ok now…?"

Grimmjow looked at the girl, his expression one of vague annoyance. "Where's the stupid notebook at?"

Orihime pointed to the edge of the table where the notebook and pencil sat undisturbed. The Espada walked over to the items and snatched them up from their resting place before heading over to the spot beneath the window where he'd sat the last time. Then, without a word, he opened the book to the next blank page and began to write.

* * *

><p><em>Day Two<em>

_Time: Still don't care…_

_I was pissed thirty minutes ago. I'm cool now, but thirty minutes ago I was real fucking pissed. But it's ok though, because now that I'm in this anger management shit, I'm slowly but surely learning how to better manage my rage. That is exactly why I "didn't" dump a whole bottle's worth of itching powder into that container where Tosen stores his coffee. I also "didn't" epically fuck up the wiring in Gin's security camera room. And I most certainly "didn't" break into Szayel's lab, beat the shit out of the pink-haired freak, kill off his useless fracción, completely trash his lab, and blow the fucking walls out on the east side of the structure, inadvertently knocking out the power to the entire west wing of the palace because one of the huge chunks of rocks landed on the west wing's generator room that was conveniently located right next door to Szayel's lab thanks to dumbass Aizen who thought that it was a good idea to keep an electrical storage right next door to a crazy fucker's laboratory._

_...-takes a breath-…_

_Of course, if it hasn't occurred to anyone already, when I say that I "didn't" do it, it actually means that I in fact __**did**__ do it. HA, let's see those bastards deal with this! In the meantime though, I hope that self-important, blind bastard drinks that smelly coffee at the next meeting so I can watch him claw his fucking throat out (that's gonna be funny to watch), I hope that fox-faced son of a bitch finally stops smiling, frowns for once in his life, and then goes insane because he can't spy on anybody anymore (that would be even funnier), and I hope Szayel…uhhh…well I didn't really have a reason for kicking his ass or destroying his stuff aside from the fact that I just don't like him at all. He was just…there. Oh well…_

_The end,_

_Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow snickered as he closed the notebook, immediately drawing Orihime's attention.<p>

"Finished?" she asked.

The snickering stopped the instant Orihime's voice reached the Espada's ears, and he shifted his cerulean eyes over to where the girl sat on the couch.

"The hell does it look like?" he scoffed as he got to his feet and started toward the door, dropping the notebook and pencil on the table as he walked by.

"…Are you feeling better now?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open. "Are you gonna ask me that shit every time?"

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know, I mean…well if you're not feeling better then it kinda defeats the purpose of anger management."

The Espada's eyes stayed on the auburn-haired girl for a second longer before he walked out of the room, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"I'm fine, girl…damn…" she heard him call back to her just before her room door closed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down the hatch! I had a time writing this one up; writer's block is totally kicking my butt right now, lol! Don't forget to tell me what you think! ALL opinions are welcome…Thanks for reading!<strong>

**xLSx**

**P.S. – For anyone who's reading and/or read "Unbound: Deleted Scenes," if you have any ideas for one-shots, let me know! :)**


End file.
